Comfort in hard times
by Chan-V
Summary: Endou doesn't think he'll be able to master Majin the Hand in time for the final, this keeps him up at night. Being on a training camp, Kazemaru joins him and tries to encourage him in the most unexpected way... Cover by Yu Akira.


**M-Chan: Welcome Mina! As promised, this time it's an EnKaze fic! This fic is set in episode 24, Let's Go to Training Camp! in the original series. Aside from that, the summary pretty much explains itself! And now the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: M-Chan V does not own IE, it all belongs to level-5. This story contains yaoi so don't like, don't read!**

**Now let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

Endou let himself fall onto his mattress, exhausted from the nonstop training for Majin the Hand. They trained until midnight and all of them really needed some sleep. The lights went out, and Endou thought back at the amazing training he had with all his friends. He could go on and on about how awesome they were and how much their support meant to the brunet but then he wouldn't get any rest for sure.

There was one boy in particular who could keep him up for days… Endou had fallen head over heels for the teal-haired defender of their team and he couldn't leave his mind. But he decided to try and put that out of the way for tonight and just get some sleep. The brunet noticed how it felt different to sleep here, around all his friends, than to sleep in his room at home. Thinking back on it, he actually felt a bit lonely in his room at times, aside from the picture from his grandfather. Being around his friends really made him feel happy and at ease.

_Endou Mamoru's POV_

I sigh content. Today was the best day of my life, literally! Everything was super fun and exciting! I roll over on my back and look up at the blank ceiling. I wonder what the others thought of today...

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but I'm not tired. I roll over to my side but still can't seem to catch some sleep. This is going nowhere... I sit up and stretch a bit before standing up and walking towards the door. On my way there, I see Kazemaru turning on his mattress, now he's facing me. I stop and stare at his face for a while; he seems to be asleep. I avert my eyes and continue walking.

"Endou?" I shock up when I hear Kazemaru's voice calling out my name in a whisper, so he wasn't asleep yet...

"Yes?" I whisper back, Kazemaru sits up and looks at me, my heart starts racing because he keeps his eyes on me without saying a word. As if he's examining me.

"Aren't you tired?" he asks. It feels like it took ages for him to answer me.

I look at him and answer in a whisper: "No, I'm not. Aren't you?" Kazemaru laughed a bit. I'm so sad I can't see him well right now because of the darkness...

"Of course you aren't, I'm a little though..." I feel bad, I must have woken him up.

"I'm sorry," I apologize in a low and quiet voice.

"For what?" he asks. He actually doesn't sound tired at all, didn't I wake him up then?

"For waking you," I reply a little dumbfounded, making him laugh again. He stands up and walks towards me as I feel my heart skipping a beat.

"You didn't wake me up silly, I was still awake," he says, standing in front of me. I sigh relieved. Thank god...

"Where are you going, by the way?" I lift my head and looked at him, where exactly was I going? I don't know it myself...

"For a walk, I guess..." I say and he laughs again, I just know he doesn't believe me but okay.

"You don't know where you're going, huh?" Kazemaru implies. I grin widely and try to look apologetic. "Of course..." he mutters.

"Can I come with you?"

"H-huh?" I blush a little, Kazemaru and I alone in the middle of the night... Only the thought of that makes my heartbeat race.

"Sure, let's go!" I say, I grab his hand and drag him towards the door as I try not to make my feelings for him too obvious. I grin widely as I hear him gasp.

"E-endou!" he screeches in surprise. I laugh a little and continue pulling him towards the door, I only let go of his hand as we left the building. My eyes slowly look up at the dark night sky with the moon and millions of stars being the only source of light in the night. I look to my side and see Kazemaru looking up as well, his mouth hanging slightly open because of the beauty of the night.

I smile a little in silence to myself as the moonlight shone on Kazemaru's face, making him even more gorgeous. Suddenly, I see Kazemaru's light brown eyes glancing to his side, looking straight into my eyes. I quickly avert my eyes, just hoping he didn't catch me staring at him... I awkwardly gaze around in the night and my eyes widen as I detect the perfect place.

A small open space between the trees, which stands out in the night because of the moonlight lighting in up. I look to Kazemaru and beckon him towards the open place. It seems like he doesn't hesitate to follow me, luckily...

As we arrive there, I let myself fall in the grass on my back. I look up at the night sky as Kazemaru lies down next to me. We're lucky this happens to be a night with a clear sky, the stars are clearly visible and the moon shines bright tonight.

I hold my eyes locked at the beautiful sky until I hear Kazemaru sigh content next to me. I turn my head and look at him, relaxed, with his eyes closed. I grin and nudge his arm to catch his attention. He opens his eyes and turns his head towards me, looking a little brought out of place.

"Yes, Endou?" he asks confused. I respond him with a warm-hearted smile and we laugh a little.

"Do you think I'll be able to master Majin the Hand in time?" I ask him nervously, he looks at me confused. I frown a little as I wonder if even Kazemaru doubts I'll be able to. My eyes widen as I hear Kazemaru laugh, I turn to lie on my side and look and him dissatisfied.

He turns to lie on his side too and gives me a reassuring smile. He looks me straight in my eyes and whispers quietly: _"Of course you will... You're Endou Mamoru." _I don't know if I heard what he said correctly because him locking eyes with me had caused my heart to accelerate and my breath to hitch. I squeeze my eyes shut to avoid the eye contact and try to calm my heart down.

As I reopen my eyes, I spot Kazemaru looking at me with worried eyes. I give him a little sad smile and turn on my back to look at the night sky. I sigh, "I don't know..." I hear Kazemaru sigh next to me.

"Even if you don't, with you as captain we'll win for sure! Even if it takes decades..." I look at Kazemaru in disbelief of what he just said, to be met with a warm-hearted and reassuring smile. I grin back at him and I keep looking at his face.

A few minutes later, I realize me staring at him and I quickly avert my eyes to continue looking at the night sky. "Why do you believe that much in me?" I wonder. He turns to face me in surprise. I look back at him, he sighs and closes his eyes, as if he's waiting for something to happen. I look at him confused as he breathes in and out a few times before opening his eyes and looking straight into mine.

Just like last time, I immediately avert my eyes and squeeze them shut because my heart can't take such intimate eye-contact. I hear ruffling next to me and suddenly, I feel something wet against my lips. I open my eyes and see Kazemaru's face, with his eyes closed, right in front of me, pressing his lips against mine in a lip-lock.

My eyes widen and my body tenses up, Kazemaru is kissing me...? This feels like a dream, too good to be true. I squeeze my eyes shut and hesitantly kiss him back, holding the lip-lock for a few more seconds. We part and slowly catch our breath, he looks at my and smiles, "Because I love you..."

I smile and whisper back: "I love you too and

_Thank you for believing in me..."_

* * *

**M-Chan: And that's it for today's one-shot! For the next one I might do a KyouTen with a little TakuRan but I can't say for sure. Anyway, I hope you anjoyed this one-shot! Please teel me what you thought of the story in a review! Flames are very much appreciated!**

**Bye!**


End file.
